


Puppy Parker

by peteyparker



Series: Adventures of Peter and Mr. Stark + Noodle the poodle-pup [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker + puppies, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyparker/pseuds/peteyparker
Summary: “Can a human look like an animal?”Pepper halted her hands that was organizing paperwork that she just brought on Tony’s lab table and looked at Tony, her expression flashing from bewilderment to exasperation, then concern in a matter of seconds.“Tony, have you been getting enough sleep?”“Okay, that’s a bad way to word it,” Tony smirked, earning a questioning glance from Pepper. “I mean, can a human have, let’s say, an animal personality.”.It may be ridiculous, but he still stands by his... peculiar theory. Peter Parker is the human embodiment of a puppy. He’s going to gather proof and get Pepper’s approval on it soon.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Adventures of Peter and Mr. Stark + Noodle the poodle-pup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281





	Puppy Parker

“Can a human look like an animal?”

Pepper halted her hands that was organizing paperwork that she just brought on Tony’s lab table and looked at Tony, her expression flashing from bewilderment to exasperation, then concern in a matter of seconds.

“Tony, have you been getting enough sleep?”

“Okay, that’s a bad way to word it,” Tony smirked, earning a questioning glance from Pepper. “I mean, can a human have, let’s say, an animal personality.”

Pepper placed a hand on her hips. “Is this for another of your projects?” She dropped her hand then approached Tony’s who’s sitting, fiddling with a hologram of the iron spider. “Why don’t you ask the kid. He’d have a better chance of knowing than me. He’ll be here soon, right?” 

“In fifteen minutes, yes,” Tony answered, turning from the hologram to face his fiancée.

Pepper leaned in and placed a quick goodbye kiss on Tony’s lips then heads to the elevator. “Tell Peter I said hi,” she noted, as the elevator doors closed on her leaving Tony and his odd thoughts alone.

It may be ridiculous, but he still stands by his... peculiar theory. Peter Parker is the human embodiment of a puppy. He’s going to gather proof and get Pepper’s approval on it soon.

A little while later, Tony was just about to ask for another cup of coffee from DUM-E when the elevator dinged, followed by a familiar shout of, “Mr. Stark!”

Tony threw him a pointed look. “What did I tell you about shouting kid. I got a heart condition,” he sighed, a smile on his lips nonetheless.

Peter smiled at sheepishly, “Sorry, Mr. Stark, got a little overexcited for a bit.” He placed his backpack haphazardly in one of the many counters there and shuffled to sit beside Tony, 

One would think the kid’s excitement would wear off after working together in the lab for over a year. Apparently not.

“Okay kid, I’m just working on some additional features to add to the iron spider.”

Instantly, they fell into an easy rhythm, bouncing ideas off each other, while Peter chattered on about his day at school. After some time, Tony leaned back in his chair with satisfaction when the suit finished initializing its newest features.

“What do you say we do a bit of a test run Pete?” Tony asked only to be met by silence. Now that he thinks of it, the kid’s been silent for a while now. “Kid,” he repeated himself, turning to his right to see Peter fixing his web-shooters. Well, attempt to, seeing that he is currently fighting to keep his eyes open.

A chuckle slipped out of Tony’s mouth. He stood up and tapped the kid gently on his shoulders to avoid startling him. “Hey, Pete, why don’t you nap on the couch for a bit?”

Peter blinked at him with sleep clouded eyes. “Huh? No... I’m not s-sleepy.” The kid’s voice trailed off at the end, his eyes drooping close for a second before he seemed to caught himself and blinked rapidly.

Tony clicked his tongue in amusement. “Whatever you say, kid, c’mon.” He gently lifted Peters's arm to rouse him. “Up you go,” he encouraged, and Peter complied, standing up then sluggishly shuffled to the sofa on one end of the lab. 

As the kid laid down, Tony covered him with a blanket that was provided at the end of the sofa. Next, he plucked the iron man stuffed toy (a gift from Peter) that was also there on the sofa and placed it on the kid. The kid immediately latched onto it and hugged it to his chest, his legs tucking as he curled into a ball and Tony felt his heart growing three sizes as Peter let out an adorable yawn that reminds him of a puppy’s. This kid is turning him soft. “Friday,” he called out quietly as he listened to Peter’s soft snores. “Save a recording of this to a new folder.”

FRIDAY’s, the ever-perceptive AI she is, answered in a hushed voice. “Of course, sir. What should I name the file?”

Tony smirked, “Puppy Parker.”

Convincing Pepper will be easy-peasy.

* * *

“. . . and it was pizza day today, and for some reason, the lunch lady gave me an extra slice. Ned said that I’m her favorite student, but I don’t know, I haven’t done anything special to her. I just greet her politely and all that basic stuff...”

Of course, even the lunch lady is charmed by him. That’s not even a surprise anymore.

Tony nodded along with the kid’s rambling, giving him the occasional question and agreement. 

“... Ned’s mum packed him cookies then . . . holy smokes!” Peter exclaimed all of a sudden, startling Tony into a defensive stance, his eyes darting around to locate any possible threat.

“There’s an ice cream truck!”

Tony sighs, “You’re the reason for all my gray hairs, kid.” Sure enough, after a few seconds of straining his ears, the gaudy song of the ice cream truck can be heard to his non-super hearing ears.

Peter, who was previously pressing himself to the window, swiveled around to face Tony.

“Can we can ice cream, Mr. Stark?” he pleaded. “Please?” He flashed him his puppy dog eyes and Tony was gone for.

It’ll be heartless for him to say no to that big, round, innocent doe eyes. This is certainly going into the Puppy Parker file.

Again, he sighed. “Okay, kid.” Telling Happy to stop the car, he reached into his wallet and presented the kid a hundred-dollar bill. Instead of taking it, the kid got out of the car and waited for him expectantly.

“We should just get it together. That way you can also pick a flavor. . . and was that a hundred dollars?!”

Tony glanced at the rearview to see Happy smirking to himself. Accepting his defeat, he got out of the car. 

“Show the way, Pete.” 

They made their way through the park and got in line for their ice cream. Thankfully there are only a few people in front of them, and it was their turn after a five-minute wait. Then they were on their way back to the car, the kid’s ice cream already gone considering he inhaled it in five seconds.

On the other hand, the walk back to the car seems to take forever. Peter made a point to pet every single dog that his eyes could see, talking to them in a voice he never heard him use before. The dogs seem to eat it up, though, running around and licking his hand. Guess a human puppy attracts real pups and vice versa.

Well, except for one time where Peter cheerfully said hi to a chihuahua, but the little mutt turned, giving his butt to his face, and kicked back dirt on him with his hind legs instead. Tony had to smother his laugh when he sees the kicked puppy look on the kid’s face.

“Sorry about that,” The owner winced. “She’s just grumpy all the time.”

Peter immediately brightened. “Oh, that’s ok. I know someone who’s like that too. He’s actually soft like a teddy bear, though.”

Tony barked out a laugh at the implication. He is surely going to tease Happy about that later. Peter waved at the owner and owner and moved on to another dog, Tony in tow. He could practically see his imaginary tail, wagging as Peter bounced all over the place 

“Friday?”

“Already saved, sir.”

Tony smiled, satisfied. He hoped that Happy isn’t too bored waiting since there are a few dogs left that Peter hasn’t pet.

* * *

“Pep, take a look at this.”

It’s been a week after, and Tony had gathered some pretty solid proofs if you ask him. There are moments like Peter’s cute confused head tilt, or when he stuck his tongue out when concentrating on his homework. And if this turned out more about his own enjoyment rather than for convincing Pepper, than no one has to know.

They watched the little videos together when suddenly a crash sounded followed by a whoops! from the kitchen. 

“What is that?” Pepper asked while they darted their eyes to the kitchen only to see Peter’s face poking out the door.

“Sorry,” he squeaked.

Tony stepped forward towards him suspiciously. The kid had a look of trouble written on his face. “Why didn’t Friday tell me you’re here? And what are you doing in the kitchen.”

Peter wrung his hands nervously, “I- uh... I was getting a snack?” He answered, biting his lip.

“Uh-huh, you don’t sound so sure about that.” Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“N-no! I’m sure. Totally sure.” Hey, is that me?” 

Tony waved his hand dismissively, trying to get back to interrogating him. “Just proving a theory that I had recently which Pepper disagreed on.”

Pepper scoffed, “I never said I disagreed. If you had said that you’re talking about Peter. I’d agree right away.” She turned back to the video. “I always thought he kind of looks like a Pomeranian.”

Peter gasped dramatically. “A Pomeranian? If I were a dog, I’d be like a German Shepperd or something,” he complained.

Tony snorts, “Not with that pout, you’re not.”

“Not pouting,” Peter pouted. “Okay, then at least like a poodle with light brown curly hair that darkens at the paws, wait so maybe a poodle mix.” 

Squinting his eyes, Tony observed him more closely. “That is oddly specific.” Sure enough, the kid squirming, his eyes flicking like he’s looking for a way out. 

He didn’t get to do anything, though, because a bark sounded instead.

“I- I can explain!” Peter almost shouted as he hurriedly took a fluffy dog out of his backpack and hugged it to his chest. “I was out patrolling and then I stopped this mugging that was happening in an alley when a heard a whimper. So, I followed the sound and saw this sweet little doggo in a box. I asked around for a moment, and someone said that they saw her owner moving out and leaving her there. So, I had no choice but to take Noodle home. But my apartment doesn’t allow dogs. So, I thought I’d bring her here.”

“Noodle? Don’t tell me you named her, Pete.”

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Her fur looks like noodles! Don’t you think?” As if on cue, the puppy licked Peter on his face making him giggle.

Pinching his nose, Tony exasperatedly sighed. “There is no way, I’m keeping her, Pete.”

“C’mon, Mr. Stark. I’ll stop by to feed her and I’ll give her baths, and take her on walks. You won’t have to worry about her.” Peter lifted the puppy a little higher, then rested his chin on her fluffy head. 

“Please?”

Tony couldn’t bear the force of both their huge Puppy eyes staring into his soul. Guess he just has to accept his fate of having an additional (actual) puppy running around his tower. However, he gotta admit that they make a cute pair when later that night he saw them asleep on the couch, the puppy cuddled to Peter’s stomach. 

And this time he doesn’t doubt that Pepper agrees with him. Especially by the way she’s cooing and taking pictures of them. He’ll have to ask her for those pictures later.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Gyllenhaal's: "These puppies reminds me of Tom Holland."
> 
> Me: "Ooh! I'll write something about that!"
> 
> I know I have a series that I haven't finished, but I really wanted to write this. Thank you for reading and stay safe everyone!


End file.
